Together Forever
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: PL Set before Wyatt was born. Someone has bound everyone's powers, and Paige and Phoebe are on vacation, their powers also bound without them knowing it. So what is Leo going to do when Piper's kidnapped and he's the only one who can save her? !COMPLETE!
1. How It All Started

O.O  
  
Hey, people! I thought I'd try my hand at a Piper/Leo fanfiction! I hope you guys like it! R&R, please!  
  
Summary: Set before Wyatt was born. Someone has bound everyone's powers, and Paige and Phoebe are on vacation, their powers also bound without them knowing it. So what is Leo going to do when Piper's kidnapped and he's the only one who can save her?  
  
Together Forever:  
  
Chapter 1: How It All Started

"Call us if any demons attack, alright?" Paige told Piper as she started to put her cell phone in her purse at the airport.  
  
"No. Leo and I can handle it while you guys are gone," Piper said, taking Paige and Phoebe's cell phones away from them. "You guys just go have a great time in Hawaii, okay?"  
  
Phoebe turned to Paige. "Tell me again why we couldn't just orb there?"  
  
Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because I want to enjoy the plane-riding experience."  
  
"Right," Phoebe said, nodding. She turned to Piper. "Are you sure you guys are going to be okay without us there to help out?"  
  
Leo smiled. "Phoebe, we'll be fine. And, if anything does come up, you guys are just an orb away."  
  
"Alright. Let's go, missy," Paige said, pulling Phoebe over to the metal detectors.  
  
"How long are they going to be gone again?" Leo asked Piper as they started to walk, trying to find some place that where no one would see Leo orb.  
  
"Two weeks," Piper said as Leo put his arm around her waist.  
  
Leo looked down at Piper. "Do you think we'll be able to handle all the demons until then?"  
  
"Well, we can try, can't we?" Piper said, looking up at him and smiling.  
  
Leo smiled back down at her. "Yeah. We can try."  
  
O.O  
  
The next morning Piper swung her arm over Leo's waist as her alarm clock went off, awaking her from her pleasant slumber.  
  
"Piper, are you going to turn that thing off?" Leo asked sleepily, his eyes still shut tightly.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, sitting up and turning off the alarm before rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up.  
  
Leo pulled her back down and put his arm around her waist. "Don't get up just yet."  
  
Piper supported her head with her hand and smiled down at him. "Why not?"  
  
Leo smiled and opened his eyes, staring into her's. "Because I want you to stay in bed with me. Just once I'd like to wake up with you still sleeping peacefully next to me."  
  
"Well, you woke up with me next to you," Piper said, shrugging. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
"No, Piper, it's not. Just sleep in for once," Leo said, closing his eyes again.  
  
"No. You know I like to be up and about by seven-thirty," Piper said, trying to get up.  
  
Leo just tightened his hold on her and looked over at the clock. "Well, it's only seven-o-five. You have another twenty-five minutes."  
  
"Leo, just let me up," Piper said, trying to get up again.  
  
Leo looked her in the eyes. "No. Not until you go back to sleep."  
  
Piper started to get angry, tired of Leo being this way. "Leo, I can't go back to sleep! I'm already up! Now just let go of me!" she half yelled.  
  
Leo knitted his brow and stared up at her. "Is it so much to ask to wake up next to my wife sleeping peacefully?"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have to ask if you got up earlier than me!" Piper full out yelled this time.  
  
"Well, I like to sleep in! If you even know what that is!" Leo yelled back, sitting up.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Piper said, freezing Leo and getting out of bed. She was downstairs when she heard Leo yelling from upstairs.  
  
"Piper, that's not fair! You can't just freeze me in the middle of an argument so you can get away!"  
  
Piper sighed and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "I just did!" she yelled up before grabbing her keys and her jacket and walking out the door.  
  
O.O  
  
"I just did!"  
  
Leo sighed and laid back down, trying to fall asleep again. But . . . he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he couldn't. He couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.  
  
O.O  
  
"So," Phoebe started as she and Paige lay on the beach a few hours later, soaking up the sun and getting excellent tans, mind you, "what do you think the happy couple is doing right now?"  
  
Paige reached in her bag and pulled out her watch, squinting at it through her sunglasses.  
  
"Well, it's about eight o'clock here. So that means it's about ten o'clock there. I say they're snuggling up on the couch after eating a delicious meal that Piper would only make when we're not there," she said, smiling as she put her watch back in her bag.  
  
Phoebe looked worriedly over at Paige. "They'd call us if anything was wrong, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Paige said, trying to convince herself more than Phoebe. "They'd have to."  
  
O.O  
  
"Okay, Leo, don't panic," Leo scolded himself as he paced back in forth in the downstairs hallway. "Just because you can't orb and Piper isn't answering her cell phone doesn't mean anything bad happened or will happened. Just try to think positive."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
'Maybe it's Piper!' Leo thought. 'Wait. No. Why would she ring her own doorbell? Unless she forgot her keys . . . Then how would she drive her car . . ? Wait. The door's not even locked, Leo!'  
  
Leo sighed and opened the door, surprised to see Daryl there.  
  
"Leo, I think we should talk. And I think you should be sitting down for this," Daryl said, stepping into the manor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked, confused.  
  
"It's Piper," Daryl said, following Leo into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "I received a call from her today."  
  
O.O Flashback O.O  
  
Daryl answered his cell phone after the fourth ring, but it was because he had just gotten to it.  
  
"Hello?" he said quickly.  
  
"Hi, Daryl? I think there's a man stalking me," came Piper's scared voice.  
  
"Well, freeze him or something," Daryl said, walking into his office.  
  
"Yeah, I would, but ya see, my powers don't seem to be working at the moment," Piper answered. "And this guy is really starting to freak me out."  
  
"Well, call Leo," Daryl said, starting to get worried.  
  
"Yeah, I tried that too. He didn't answer. I don't know if it's because of the fight we got into this morning or what, but I could really use him right now," Piper said breathing hard, like she was running.  
  
"Did you call him on the phone?" Daryl asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, I did. But it said that the line had been disconnected," Piper said, sounding confused.  
  
"Okay, well, where are you?" Daryl asked quickly, grabbing his jacket and running out of the building.  
  
"I'm near - Hey! Let me go! Get your hands off me or my husband is going to kick your ass!" Piper yelled from the other line.  
  
"Piper? Piper, what's going on?!" Daryl yelled, running to his car and getting in quickly.   
  
But before Piper could answer, the line went dead.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Hey! I know, short chapter! But you guys should know by now that my first few chapter are always long! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of chapter number one for: Together Forever  
  
Hannah 


	2. Clues

O.O  
  
Together Forever:  
  
Chapter 2: Clues

Leo eyes went wide. "Daryl, that's not even funny. Don't joke around like that, man," he said, starting to breath hard in worry and fright.  
  
Daryl sighed. "I'm sorry, Leo. I wish I was joking. But I'm not. Someone took Piper, and I don't know who it was. She didn't even have time to tell me where she was."  
  
"Well, Phoebe and Paige said that after Piper and I get in fights, she usually goes down to P3. Not that we get in fights that often or anything like that," Leo quickly finished.  
  
"Should we go check there?" Daryl asked, standing up.  
  
"We shouldn't. But I should," Leo said, also standing up. "I want to find Piper by myself."  
  
"Leo -"  
  
"Daryl, you'll just slow me down," Leo said before trying to orb again.  
  
Daryl raised his eyebrows. "At least I have a cop car. You can't even orb."  
  
Leo looked at Daryl for a second before grabbing his coat and Phoebe's car keys, heading out the door.  
  
When he got to P3, he ran into one of Piper's workers named Pete who was currently wiping down the bar.  
  
"Pete, has Piper been here recently?" Leo asked quickly, cutting right to the chase and skipping the 'hellos'.  
  
"Actually, yeah, Leo, she has," Pete said, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Great. When?" Leo asked, anxious to get some answers.  
  
"About a quarter of an hour ago," Pete said, looking up at Leo for the first time during their conversation. The guy hadn't even looked up when Leo walked in through the door.  
  
"Great. Thanks, Pete," Leo said, running out the door.   
  
"You're welcome!" Pete yelled after him.  
  
"Piper?! Piper?!" Leo yelled, running down the nearest alleyway. "Piper, please answer me!"  
  
Then he heard it. Barely, but he heard it. He heard Piper screaming his name.  
  
"Piper?!" Leo yelled louder this time, running towards where he heard her. Then something caught his attention and he stopped running.  
  
Leo bent down and picked up Piper's cell phone, which looked like it had been trampled on.  
  
Leo stood up and looked around, noticing Piper's jacket lying on the ground, torn up around the seams, like she had been struggling against who ever had taken her.  
  
"Oh god . . . Piper . . ." Leo said, starting to get teary eyed and holding the jacket close. "Piper?!"  
  
Leo listened intently, but all he heard was the wind and the cars a few streets away, the people in them not knowing that one of their protectors could be dead at that very moment while the other two were on vacation in Hawaii.  
  
"Piper, I swear I'll find you!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs. "And when I do, I'm going to hurt who ever took you!"  
  
O.O  
  
Phoebe turned to Paige. "Pass the sun block," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes, grabbed her back, and threw the thing at Phoebe.  
  
"So, what do you think Piper and Leo are doing right now?" Phoebe asked, squirting some sun block on herself.  
  
"Probably looking through The Book of Shadows because some demon just attacked," Paige said, sighing, staring up at the sky through her sunglasses.  
  
"Do you think we should call them?" Phoebe asked, putting the bottle back in the bag.  
  
"They said that they'd orb here or call us if anything went wrong," Paige said, looking over at Phoebe. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure they're just fine."  
  
O.O  
  
Leo knelt down in an alleyway a few streets from where he had been five minutes ago when he saw something that belonged to Piper.  
  
It was one of the earrings that Leo had given her just a few weeks ago, just as an out-of-the-blue, I-love-you-so-much gift.  
  
Leo smiled to himself slightly. "We had just gotten in a fight and she still puts on the earrings I gave her," he said, standing up, before noticing a torn piece of shirt. A male torn piece of shirt.  
  
Leo picked it up and looked at it carefully.  
  
'P3,' was what was patched onto it.  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes in concentration and looked around.  
  
'So, whoever took Piper works at P3 . . . But then wouldn't Piper know who was chasing her . . ? Maybe they took down a guy that works there and stole his shirt so he could walk around the club in the morning and not be asked any questions . . .' Leo thought, heading back to P3.  
  
"Then I guess I'm going back to the club for a little one-on-one time with the guys," Leo said, walking in through the door.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Okay, it's official. I can't write mystery fics to save my life. If you guys think I should keep trying, then please tell me in a review, or else I'm just going to stop this story right now. It could be that it's a quarter to 4 in the morning, but that's no reason to write a horrible fanfiction. Once I stayed up until 1pm, and at 10am, I was typin up a fanfic and it was good. I'm tellin ya. Seriously. Anyway . . . Ciao!  
  
Hannah  
  
/ C'mon. Press that button. You know you want to. 


	3. Tell Me What You Know

O.O  
  
Sorry for the long wait, guys! I was on vacation for a few weeks and couldn't update! But, guess what? I really was going to stop this story, but all the supportive e-mails I got made me think better of it! So, thanks so much! Because they inspired me to read over these last two chapters, and I realized that I was just being over dramatic! If I try really hard, I can actually write a decent mystery fic!  
  
Anyway, on with the long awaited chapter!  
  
Together Forever:  
  
Chapter 3: Tell Me What You Know

"Leo! Leo, please help me!" Piper screamed in a nearby broken down warehouse, chained to the wall, her clothes torn, blood all over her.  
  
Her captor smirked at her. "Piper, Piper, Piper . . ."  
  
Piper glared at him. "What?"  
  
"It's no use. I put a spell over the building so no one outside can hear you," he said, starting to chuckle evilly.  
  
"I swear, when Leo find me, you're going to in such deep shit you won't know what to do," Piper said, tears coming to her eyes. 'But what if he doesn't find me? Damn it, Piper! Don't think like that! You know that Leo won't rest until I'm found! He won't just give up! Or would he . . ?'  
  
O.O  
  
"Pete, has anyone suspicious looking been here this morning?" Leo asked, sitting down at the bar.  
  
Pete looked up at him. "No. Not really."  
  
"Has anyone missed their shifts this morning?" Leo asked hopefully, wanting to get some answers quickly.  
  
"No. No one," Pete said, walking over to the other side of the bar.  
  
Leo followed him and sighed. "Pete, someone took Piper. And I don't know who it was. But I found this a few alleys away," Leo said, handing Pete the piece of shirt.  
  
Pete looked at Leo closely, then his eyes went wide. "Oh my god. You're not joking. I thought you were just doing some of Piper's work for her."  
  
"Do you guys have security cameras around here?" Leo asked, taking the piece of shirt back.  
  
"Yeah. In the back. I'll show you," Pete said, walking towards the back room as Leo followed. He started one of the tapes and sat back as him and Leo watched.  
  
O.O Tape O.O  
  
Piper sat at the bar, her head in her hands. She looked up at Pete. "Pete, I'll be back in a bit. I - I need to go for a walk."  
  
Pete looked up at her, concerned. "Piper, is everything okay?"  
  
Piper put on a fake smile. "Yeah. Everything's great. I just need some fresh air."  
  
"Piper . . ."  
  
Piper sighed. "Okay, no. Everything's not okay. Leo and I had a small argument this morning. But, it's nothing to worry about. I'll go home this afternoon and we'll both act like nothing happened. We were just tired. So we were grumpy."  
  
"Right . . ." Pete said, not believing her.  
  
"Well, he just got a little mad that I wouldn't sleep in. I'm not the type of person that sleeps in! But, I get where he's coming from." She smiled. "I mean, when I wake up, I enjoy seeing him sleeping there next to me. I mean, it brightens my mood! And," she stopped talking for a minute, thinking back. "And it just makes me so happy for the rest of the day. Because Leo just looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." She looked down, her hair falling in front of her face, but you could tell that she was smiling as sweet as she always had when she thought about Leo. "He looks like the angel he is. And I know, in his sleep, he's not worrying about de - all the evil in the world." She looked back up, staring past Pete at the wall behind him, starting to day dream a bit. "And, it also reminds me of the time he told me that when he's asleep, he can't think about all that, because he's too busy dreaming about me," Piper said, getting teary eyed.  
  
Pete smiled. "That's great, Piper."  
  
Piper nodded and looked over at Pete. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go for my walk now."  
  
Pete nodded. "I'll take care of everything here."  
  
Piper smiled a bit. "Thanks. I won't be long," she said, getting out of her seat and walking up the stairs and out the door.  
  
A man than peeked through a door from the back room. He stepped out, straightening out his shirt. When Pete had walked into the bathroom, he quickly headed for the stairs, following Piper.  
  
O.O End Tape O.O  
  
Leo had tears in his eyes from listening to Piper.  
  
Pete looked over at him after stopping the tape. "You are one lucky guy, Leo."  
  
"I have to find her," Leo whispered. He looked at Pete. "Do you have any idea who that man is?"  
  
Pete shook his head. "No, Leo. I'm really sorry. But I don't."  
  
Leo sighed, grabbing the tape and ran out the door, quickly getting in Phoebe's car and driving over to the police station.  
  
Daryl walked over to him quickly and took the tape. "What's this?"  
  
"It has the man that took Piper on it. It's not the first guy, Pete, but the second guy who follows her out of the building," Leo said, covering his face with his hands for a second.  
  
"We'll find her, Leo. I promise that we'll find her," Daryl said, patting Leo on the shoulder. "Should we call Paige and Phoebe?"  
  
"We can't. They didn't give us the number for the hotel that they're staying at. And if mine and Piper's powers aren't working, I doubt that theirs are," Leo said, sighing and sitting down.   
  
He looked at his watch. It was already three in the afternoon. 'I didn't realize it was so late already. The time's sure passed me by. I have to get something to eat. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything yet today. No. Not yet. I'll eat when I've gotten closer to finding Piper.'  
  
O.O  
  
The man walked up to Piper. "Have you had enough, witch? Because I could easily put you out of your misery," he said, smiling a disgusting, toothy grin with yellow, silver, and rotting teeth and motioning to a gun in the corner nearest to Piper. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Stay away from me," Piper warned, kicking at him.  
  
"You know, I can tie your ankles up, too. So, please, don't force me to take such actions," the man said, stroking her cheek with his smelly and extremely dirty hand.  
  
"Screw you!" Piper yelled, kicking him in the balls. Then, as he fell to the floor, she kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. 'Okay, Piper, this is your chance. Don't screw this up. You can still cast spells, even if you don't have your powers.'  
  
The man stirred a bit.  
  
"Um . . . Damn it. I'm not the spell writer, I'm the potion maker! Phoebe's the spell writer!" Piper whispered, trying to think quickly. (An: Wow. It's taking me forever to think up something. Damn it. Um, okay, I'm warning you right now. Whatever I spell I come up with is going to suck soooo bad. So just go with it. Okay?) "I'm trapped inside this warehouse, I'm going insane because of a noisy clock, and this man's going to kill me, so chains: please unlock!" (An: Damn. That did suck. Oh well. It worked, didn't it?)  
  
Piper then fell to the ground as the chains unlocked, almost falling on the man. She got up quickly and ran over to the door, trying to open it, but finding that it was locked.  
  
The man quickly grabbed her around the waist. "I guess I'm going to have to take away you're power to cast spells, now aren't I?" he asked, placing a knife to her back. "Now, be a good little girl and I won't be forced to hurt you."  
  
"You mean, anymore than you already have?" Piper asked as the man quickly chained her back up.  
  
"Precisely," the man said, once again grinning at her, forcing Piper to look away.  
  
O.O  
  
"I've got a match," Daryl said, scrolling down the screen.   
  
Leo looked at the picture closely. "No. No way." He looked around and then leaned closer to Daryl. "This guy's a warlock. And his brother is a demon," he whispered, hoping to god that Piper was okay.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Okay, I'm on a roll! I'm going to start on the next chapter right now! Review, please! They're what keeps me going! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


	4. Touch Me And You Die

O.O  
  
Together Forever:  
  
Chapter 4: Touch Me And You Die

The man walked up to Piper that night. "Comfortable?"  
  
"No," Piper said, glaring at him.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"Too bad." The man grabbed a small velvet bag from his pocket. "Well, you will be now," he said, throwing some sleeping dust on Piper, causing her to fall asleep immediately.  
  
O.O  
  
Paige looked over at the clock. 'It's midnight. I should be sleeping. But I have this bad feeling that something's wrong at home.'  
  
She sighed and got out of bed, walking over to Phoebe's bed and sitting on it, starting to shake her older sister.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up at Paige. "Paige, it's the middle of the night. What do you want?"  
  
"I just have this really bad feeling that something's wrong back home. And I don't know why. And I can't shake it," Paige said, laying down next to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked sideways at her baby sister. "Paige, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, they told us that they would orb here if something was wrong."  
  
Paige sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Then she got off Phoebe's bed and walked over to her own, sitting down. "Yeah. I guess you're right. But, I could be right too. I've gotten bad feelings before and they always proved to be something."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "But can we worry about it in the morning? I'm just too tired to think about anything right now."  
  
Paige nodded and started to get into bed.  
  
"Hey. Come sleep over here. This bed's big enough for two," Phoebe said, scooting over.  
  
Paige smiled and laid down next to Phoebe again. "But, in the morning, we're calling them."  
  
O.O  
  
Leo opened his eyes and looked over at the spot that Piper was supposed to be sleeping in. He sighed sadly and got out of bed just as the phone started to ring.  
  
"They'll call back in a minute," Leo said to himself, getting dressed as the phone stopped ringing. He looked over at the clock. "Great. It's already ten o'clock."  
  
Leo ran down the stairs and reached the hall just as the phone started to ring again. He picked it up quickly.  
  
"Leo?" a voice said from the other end of the line.  
  
Leo was confused. "Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
"I've got your wife, Leo, and I don't plan on giving her back," the voice said.  
  
O.O  
  
"Leo, don't fall for any tricks!" Piper yelled, only a few feet away from the man.  
  
"Shut up, witch," the man said, backhanding her.  
  
O.O  
  
As soon as Leo heard the sound of skin hitting skin, he started to get really pissed. "I swear, if you touch her again, you'll wish that you never messed with my wife," Leo whispered in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
The man chuckled. "Right, Leo. Guess what? I'm going to touch your wife as much as I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. And I'm not just talking about hurting her. I'm talking about - Ow!"  
  
Leo could hear Piper chuckle from the background. "Not so touch and mighty when someone kicks in in the balls, are ya?" she said from the background.  
  
Then Leo heard a thud, then the sound of the phone hitting the pavement.  
  
"That guy is so idiotic. He's knocked out so easily," came Piper's voice from close by.  
  
O.O  
  
"Okay, um, how to get the phone," Piper thought out loud, knowing that Leo could hear her every word. "Yeah, Leo, I know that you can hear me, but, guess what? I can't hear you. So, now I have to think of a way to either get down from her or get the phone up to me, because I'm chained to the wall. And let me tell you now, my wrists are killing me! I would say a simple spell, but demon-boy took away my power to cast spells. Yeah. I got out of these chains before by casting a spell, and he wasn't too happy about it. Okay, I'm rambling aren't I? Well, I have a good reason. I'm scared out of my mind!"  
  
O.O  
  
Leo sighed. "Okay, if I yell, she can hear me, but the whole neighborhood will become suspicious."  
  
O.O  
  
Piper then pulled the chains as hard as she could outward until, tada!, they broke from the wall. She quickly grabbed the phone.  
  
O.O  
  
"Piper?" Leo asked after hearing her struggling with something.  
  
"Okay. I'm here now," Piper said, sounding out of breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Peachy," Piper said dryly.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Uh . . . I don't exactly know. I know that it's not that far from P3, though. Actually, maybe it is. I don't really know. I was knocked out half the time and blind folded the rest of the time."  
  
"Are there any windows there?" Leo asked, grabbing Phoebe's keys and heading out the door.  
  
O.O  
  
Piper looked around, only seeing boarded up windows. "Yeah. But they're boarded up."  
  
"Can you see through any of them?"  
  
Piper looked around again and sighed. She started to get teary eyed, and it was evident in her voice. "No. I can't."  
  
"Piper, calm down. Everything will be okay. I promise."  
  
"How can you promise that, Leo?! I'm dying in here! And this man is the biggest pervert I've ever met! And I'm so scared that I'm going out of my mind! My powers aren't working, and there's no way out of here, and I feel like he's going to kill me at any second! He has a knife and a gun!"  
  
"Piper, calm down. Just keep your voice down or you're going to wake him up."  
  
"Damn it. Too late," Piper said, backing up as the man started to walk towards her.  
  
"Witch, you're driving me to do what I don't want to do," the man said, grabbing a potion from his pocket.  
  
"And what is that?" Piper asked, backing herself into a corner.  
  
"Kill you. But, don't worry. I won't do that quite yet," he said, throwing the potion at her.  
  
Piper fell to the ground, also dropping the phone, not able to move anything but her mouth and her eyes.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?!" she screamed, looking up at the man, who was now standing in front of her.  
  
"I just made it so you were paralyzed. It makes this so much easier," he said, grabbing her and starting to take her clothes off.  
  
"No. No, please! Don't! Please!" she screamed, starting to crying.  
  
O.O  
  
"Piper?! Piper, what's going on?! Piper, answer me!" Leo yelled, starting to panic.  
  
"Bye bye, whitelighter," came the man's voice before Leo heard the dial tone.  
  
O.O  
  
"So, what you're saying is that when you called the house this morning, no one answered?" Paige asked as her and Phoebe walked out towards the beach in their swimsuits.  
  
"That's what I'm saying," Phoebe said, wrapping her towel around her waist.  
  
"Well, what time was it there?" Paige asked, setting down their stuff in the sand.  
  
"About ten. No worries. They were probably sleeping in. Or out. Or," she smiled and looked over at Paige, "you know . . ."  
  
"How can you smile about that?! That's disgusting!" Paige said, looking grossed out as she put on her sunglasses. "And, besides, what if they weren't doing those things?"  
  
"Paige -"  
  
"No, I'm serious! I have a really bad feeling, Phoebe. And it's not going to go away until I know that Piper and Leo are safe, and that nothing's going on," Paige said, laying down on her towel.  
  
"Then just orb there," Phoebe said, putting her sunglasses on.  
  
"That's just it! I tried! But I couldn't! It's like my powers are blocked or something!" Paige said, sitting up as she started to panic.  
  
"Wait. So are mine," Phoebe said, sitting down next to Paige.  
  
"That's not a good sign," Paige said, standing up.  
  
"Paige, Piper just probably temporarily blocked our powers so we couldn't go home to check up on her or Leo," Phoebe said, pulling her down.  
  
"Well, can't you at least get Cole to check up on them?" Paige asked, standing up again.  
  
"No. No, I can't get Cole to check up on them! I'm taking this vacation to get away from Cole, too. Not just all the excitement in San Francisco," Phoebe said, laying down. "Just relax and stop worrying so much."  
  
Paige sighed in defeat and laid back down at her towel. "Okay. I guess I can try."  
  
"Good. Because you're driving me insane," Phoebe said, smiling over at Paige.  
  
O.O.O.O.O  
  
Chapter number four! What do you think? Oh, I just love making Paige a worry wart! It's so fun! And Phoebe's so set on just relaxing and enjoying her vacation, it's actually kind of funny. Well, anyway, review please! And I promise that I'll have longer chapters soon! Ciao!  
  
Hannah 


	5. The Brother

O.O

Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys don't think that my story totally sucks. But, honestly, sometimes I do. But, to tell you the truth, I'm having a harder time with New Best Friend, than with this story. And that's saying something, because I'm having a hell of a time with this story! Oh, and, don't worry. The man won't succeed in raping Piper. You'll see . . .

Anyway, on with the story!

Together Forever:

Chapter 5: The Brother

Another man walked into the warehouse. "Frank, what the hell are you doing? Get off the witch. Before I seriously get pissed. And you know how I get when I get pissed," the man said, a fireball showing up in his hands.

The first man, Frank obviously, got off Piper and sighed. "Fine. Shesh. If I had one more minute with her, she wouldn't just have her shirt off."

"I know. That's why you're lucky that I walked in when I did. Or I would've killed you," the man said, forcing Piper to drink a potion, then throwing her shirt at her.

"You would've killed your own brother?" Frank asked, smiling innocently.

The man turned to him. "I killed are so called mother last week, didn't I? And then our dear sister right after. I think I would kill you, too."

Piper looked around and then sat up, amazed that she could move. She quickly put her shirt back on and stood up. 'Did that man just poison me? Or is he helping me? Oh, I hope it's the second one. I really do. But, why would he help me?'

"When was the last time you fed the witch?" the man asked, sitting down in a chair.

"I . . . I uh, haven't fed her," Frank said, looking scared that his brother was going to hurt him. But he had a good reason. The next moment, the man send a fireball at him, causing him to blow up and turn into just ashes.

The man got up and walked over to Piper. "Hungry?"

"I'm not in the mood to be poisoned by demon-boys brother," Piper said dryly.

The man laughed. "My brother wasn't a demon. He was just a warlock. I'm the one you should be calling demon-boy," he said. He grabbed her arm and dragged her across the warehouse. "I'm not going to poison you. I need you."

Piper pulled her arm away form him. "For what?"

"Your sisters. As soon as they get back, I'm going to lure them here, and then I can kill the Charmed Ones and their white lighter all at the same time," the man said, grinning evilly. He summoned up a dinner fit for two with a wave of his hand and smiled at Piper. "Hungry?"

Piper looked at the food then back at the man, scowling. "Not in the least bit."

The man glared at her. "Fine. Have it your way," he said, pushing her in a chair and tying her up to it.

O.O

Leo sat helplessly on the couch in the living room, tears slowly making their way down his face.

"There's nothing I can do anymore," he said, putting his head in his hands. "I've done everything I can do. And it hasn't gotten me anywhere. Without my powers, and without Phoebe and Paige, all I can do is sit here and hope that Piper's okay. God, I wish that we hadn't of gotten into that fight now. Because then she'd still be here. It's all my fault."

The the phone rang.

Leo reached over and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Leo?" Piper asked from the other line, sounding worried. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Leo sighed in relief. "I thought something bad had happened to you. Wait. How are you calling me?"

"Well, a new guys came in, killed the old guy, tied me up, then I got free and knocked him out," Piper explained, sighing. "But I don't know how much time I have. This guy is a demon. And I'm so scared, Leo."

"I know. So am I," Leo said, getting up and starting to pace while talking. "The - The other guys was a warlock. So he should have potions somewhere there. Do you see any bags or anything."

O.O

Piper looked around and smiled slightly. "Yeah. I see a bag."

"Go check it out," Leo said, sounding like he was trying to hurry this along.

"Right," Piper said, walking over to the bag and opening it. She smiled wider. "There's potions in here." She frowned. "But they're not labeled. So I have no idea what they're for."

"Damn it," Leo said on the other end, sighing. "I don't want you to try them. Some of them could be dangerous."

Piper nodded, knowing that Leo couldn't see her. "Yeah. You're right. But, I want to get out of here."

The demon grabbed her from behind. "Too bad," he said, taking the cell phone from her. "Who is this?"

O.O

"Her husband, you bastard," Leo responded, glaring mentally at the demon.

"I wouldn't insult me if I were you. It could cause in displeasures for the witch," the demon responded.

O.O

The demon grabbed Piper by her hair, causing her to cry out in pain, and flung her on the floor. He smirked down at her. "You have your husband to blame for that one," he said, walking over to her.

"Don't you dare touch her," Leo said, knocking a vase off of a table in anger.

"To late," the demon responded before hanging up.

"God damn it!" Leo yelled, grabbing a wooden chair and throwing it across the room, causing it to break when it came in contact with the wall.

The phone rang again.

Leo answered it, still extremely pissed off. "What?!"

"Shesh, Leo. Calm down, will ya?" Paige said from the other end.

"Paige? Oh, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice," Leo said, sighing in relief.

"Why?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"It's Piper," Leo said, looking up as there came a bang from upstairs.

O.O

"Piper? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Paige asked, starting to panic. There came no response. "Leo? Leo, are you there?"

Instead of a response, there came a dial tone.

Paige set down the phone and looked over at Phoebe.

"What? What is it? What did he say?" Phoebe asked, rushing over to Paige.

"He said something was wrong with Piper, and he sounded extremely pissed off and extremely upset," Paige said, sitting down on her bed. She looked up at her sister. "Phoebe, I think we need to get home as soon as we can."

Phoebe grabbed the phone and dialed Cole's cell phone number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Cole, can you please go check on Piper and Leo for me?" Phoebe asked, starting to panic herself.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll check on them," Cole said, sounding a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

"We're not sure. We just know that something's wrong," Phoebe said, sighing.

Paige motioned to her watch.

"I have to go. But, please hurry," Phoebe said, hanging up.

"Okay, now to go," Paige said, getting off the bed.

"I can't believe you. We just figured out that something's wrong with Piper and you want to go out for dinner?" Phoebe asked, also standing up.

"What? We paid good money for those reservations. Plus, celebrities go there all the time. We might run into one," Paige said, dragging Phoebe out of the room.

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 5! Yay! Aren't you guys just so happy? Review, please! Ciao!

Hannah


	6. Rescue Mission

O.O

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It really means a lot to me that so many people enjoy this story! I'm glad that my hard work and concentration is paying off!

Anyway, on with the story!

Together Forever:

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

Leo sighed in irritation as the line got disconnected and ran up the stairs, looking in all the rooms, and then finally, the attic.

A man stared at him and smiled. "I can help you."

"Who are you?" Leo asked, glaring at him in suspicion.

"I can help you get your wife back. I'm a witch. And the demon that has your wife is my son," the man said, walking over to Leo.

"Are you sure that you're not a warlock?" Leo asked skeptically.

"My older sons' mother was a demon. I fell in love with her. But, I didn't find out until after she ran off, pregnant with my second son. I succeeded in stealing my youngest son from her, and I banished the demon from him. And I raised him as best as I could. As good as I could. But his brother got to him and changed him. Changed him to a warlock."

"How did you get here?" Leo asked, still not sure that he should trust this man.

"I used a spell. It was supposed to transfer me to your house. But I wasn't sure where it was going to drop me. I'm so sorry," he said, motion to Piper's favourite chair.

"Well, my wife should forgive you if you save her," Leo said, smiling a bit. "So, what's the plan?"

O.O

Cole shimmered into Leo's living room and looked around. "Leo?! Piper?! Is anyone home?!" he yelled.

He looked in the downstairs rooms and then ran upstairs and looked there. Finally he ran up to the attic, but didn't see anyone there.

Cole sighed. 'Phoebe's going to kill me. And it's not even my fault that I didn't get to check up on them,' he thought before shimmering away.

O.O

Paige woke up the next morning to find Cole and Phoebe talking on the other side of the room. "Hey. What time is it?"

Phoebe looked over at her and smiled. "It's about seven, honey. Cole checked up on Leo and Piper, but -"

"And?" Paige asked, sitting down on Phoebe's bed with the two.

Phoebe sighed. "But no one was home. And since it was around seven, someone should've been home. I'm really worried. I think that we should go back home.

"Well, you'll have to take a plane, because I'm gonna be busy," Cole said, before kissing Phoebe on the cheek and shimmering away.

Paige sighed. "I'll call the airlines and make the arrangements."

"We didn't have tickets back, did we?" Phoebe asked, putting her head in the hand.

Paige shook her head. "I was just supposed to orb us and our stuff home," she said before getting off the bed and grabbing the phone.

O.O

Leo woke up, rubbing his eyes, and smiled his first smile in the past couple of days.

The mysterious man, who he had come to know of as Michael, walked into his room. "We have to hurry if we're going to be on schedule."

Leo nodded and got up. After Michael left the room, he quickly got dressed, then ran down the stairs.

Michael was waiting for him. "No time for breakfast. We have a Charmed One to save," he said, grabbing Leo's hand and chanting a spell the dropped them right outside the warehouse.

O.O

The demon looked up quickly from carving a stick, then around. "Did you make any sound, witch?"

Piper smiled. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she said, said, struggling against her chains that were keeping her up on the wall.

The demon rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking back down at his knife and wood. "Witches . . . I'm so glad I turned my brother. Too bad I had to kill him. But, he was an idiot. He deserved it."

O.O

"He killed Frank?" Michael asked to no one in particular, his ear against the outside wall of the building.

"Well, Piper's attitude sure has changed," Leo noted, also listening in. "She a lot meaner. A lot . . . badder . . ."

Michael sighed and looked over at Leo. "Time for you to get your powers back," he said, handing Leo a potion.

Leo drank the potion quickly and smiled as he could feel a warm glow overtake his body as his powers were returned.

Michael smiled. "The door's probably locked, so you'll just have to orb us in. Do you remember the plan?"

Leo nodded. Then he grabbed Michael's arm, orbing them both inside the warehouse.

"Leo!" Piper yelled in excitement, smiling widely.

'She looks like shit,' Leo thought, smiling slightly to himself.

"Father!" the demon yelled, standing up immediately.

"It's the end of the line, Bryce!" Michael yelled, throwing a potion at Piper.

Piper smiled as that same warmed glow that overtook Leo overtook her, returning her powers to her. She quickly froze the demon.

Leo ran over to the demon, grabbed the key, then quickly unlocked Piper.

Piper stormed over to the demon and blew him up, then turned back to Leo, smiling.

Leo smiled back down at her. "I'm so happy that you're okay."

"And I'm so happy that you're okay, too. That demon, Bryce, as that man called him, was talking about sending demons after you."

"That doesn't matter now. Because obviously he didn't." Leo sighed. "Oh, Piper, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'll try to stay in bed until you wake up from now on. Even if that means reading in the morning before I go downstairs," Piper said, about to kiss Leo. Then she gasped and fell on her husband.

Michael smiled from behind her, a bloody knife in his hand. "Time to say goodbye to your powers, white lighter," he said, throwing a potion at the two before shimmering away.

Cole shimmered in. His eyes went wide at the sight of Piper.

Leo held Piper close and looked over at Cole. "You have to shimmer us to a hospital! Please, Cole! I can't lose her! I've worked too hard to save her to lose her now!"

Cole nodded and ran over to the two, grabbing them and shimmering inside a closet in the hospital (An: Got that idea from Leo in the season finale. Hehehe.).

Leo quickly ran out with Piper and ran over to the front desk. "She got stabbed! You need to help her!"

The lady behind the desk nodded and called doctors down, who immediately showed up and took Piper into the ER.

Leo looked down at the floor as he sat in the waiting room, tears in his eyes.

Cole sighed. "She'll be okay, Leo. I promise," he said before walking into the closet and shimmering away.

O.O

"When's our flight home?" Phoebe asked Paige as they started repacking.

"Tomorrow morning at five," Paige said, shoving clothes into her suitcase.

"Why so far away?" Phoebe asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"All the rest of the flights are booked," Paige explained, sighing, sitting down on her bed.

"How lucky for us," Phoebe said sarcastically, throwing her suitcase down on the floor.

O.O

Cole walked back over to Leo from the closet, a young woman following her.

Leo looked up at the two. "Who's she?"

"A witch," the woman whispered, sitting down next to Leo. She threw some dust on him. "You have your powers back now. Go find your wife and heal her. I'll take care of everyone else," she added before getting up and leaving the room.

Cole watched her leave then looked back down at Leo.

Leo stood up and ran down the hallway (An: I don't know about you, but I'm seeing all his running in slow motion. It's so awesome.) towards ER as everyone froze in place. He stopped running and looked around. Then he looked up at the vent and noticed mist coming out of it, smiling. The young woman appeared next to him.

"Everyone's going to forget that Piper was here after the mist is done. So you'll have to hurry," she whispered before disappearing again.

Leo ran into the ER room and next to her, quickly healing her.

Piper gasped and looked up at him, smiling.

Leo took her in his arms and orbed back home. He set her down and started to kissing her deeply.

(An: Just imagine one of those romantic scenes where the couple passionately kisses continuously for, like, ever. That's what I'm doing.)

After, about, five minutes, Piper stopped kissing Leo, only to looked into his eyes lovingly and start back up again.

O.O.O.O.O

I really liked this chapter. I thought it was nice. I hope you guys thought the same! It was awesome to right. Hmm . . . Michael, Bryce, and Frank . . . Wonder where I came up with that trio of names . . . Oh, and if you didn't notice, Michael was the demon that Bryce sent after Leo. But he was actually Bryce's father. And his intention was to kill Bryce. Cause he's an evil daddy.

Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the last one. Yay! Finally! Good for me, bad for you! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	7. Getting Away With It

O.O

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! And I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be the last one! But thank you so much for sticking by my through this story! It really means a lot to me!

Together Forever:

Chapter 7: Getting Away With It

"So, what, now we have to go find that Michael guy and vanquish his sorry ass? Is he really that much of a threat? I just want sometime alone with you," Piper said that night, putting her arms around Leo's waist and and kissing him deeply.

"I know. I want some alone time with you, too. But I won't get it if he comes back and tries to kill you again. Especially if he succeeds," Leo said, kissing her back softly.

Piper sighed. "Okay. Fine. We'll vanquish this guy, then we'll have our alone time," she said, walking over to the Book of Shadows, flipping the pages. Then she gasped.

Leo rushed over. "What? What is it?"

"Okay, the books says the he's a lower-level demon. He usually works for people that he is very close to in relations. But when he's not working for anyone, he goes around killing witches that either know about him or he finds a threat," Piper said, her eyes still wide.

"Why did you gasp?" Leo asked, looking both concerned and confused.

"Well, first of all, it also states that if a witch that knows that he exists has family, then he will go after them and try to kill them. And, secondly, he's related to Belthozar," Piper said, sighing.

"So, he's going to try and kill Phoebe and Paige, and he's related to Cole," Leo said, sighing. "Well, that could be good."

"Wait. What? How can that be good?" Piper asked, staring at Leo like he was insane.

"Well, Cole will try to save Phoebe from being killed. And, if Michael is related to Cole, chances are that he'll back off," Leo said hopefully.

"Well, where does that leave Paige?" Piper asked, her hands on her hips.

"Phoebe won't want to lose another sister. And Cole won't let her. So he'll also protect Paige," Leo said, starting to pace a bit.

"I sure hope you're right. Because we need to vanquish him before he kills my sisters."

O.O

"I hope we get our powers back soon," Phoebe sighed, looking over at Paige. "I'm really worried about Piper and Leo."

"You're telling this to the one who had a bad feeling about this all along?" Paige asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay. I guess I owe you an apology."

Paige crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

Phoebe rolled her eyes again. "I'm sorry I didn't take your seriously when you said that you had a bad feeling that something was wrong."

Paige smiled in satisfaction. "You're forgiven. Just promise that you'll never doubt me again."

And, once again, Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I promise that I'll never doubt your gut feelings again."

"Good. Now we can get back to packing," Paige said, grabbing her suitcase.

O.O

Piper was mixing some ingredients for the vanquishing potion in the kitchen when Leo walked in.

"Why aren't you making the potion in the attic? Where I'm reading up on Michael and his family?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows, smiling.

Piper looked up at him. "Because all the ingredients that I need are down here," she said, not catching on.

"Well, take them up there," Leo said, walking behind her and putting his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

Piper sighed and smiled. "You just want me close by."

"Guilty," Leo said, kissing her cheek.

"You're the one who said that we'll get our alone time once we vanquish Michael," Piper said, turning her head to look at him.

"Piper, I just want to make sure that no one takes you away from me again," Leo said, sounding worried "And since my powers aren't working again, I can't orb down here if something happens."

Piper pushed him away gently. "Well, right now we have to find Michael," she said, pouring some of the potion into a vial. "Is there a spell to bring him to us?" Piper asked, turning around to look at him.

"No. But I'm sure that you can write one," Leo said, raising his eyebrows.

Piper chuckled. "No I can't. That's Phoebe's thing. I can't write a spell to save my life. Literally."

Leo pulled her close. "You can try."

Piper sighed. "Okay. I'll try," she said, grabbing the potion and walking into the hallway, Leo following her. She thought for a moment. "I call upon the ancient power, in this place and in this hour, to send to me the demon I seek. So I can vanquish him and let there be peace?"she said, looking over at Leo with a face that said 'It's all I could think of'.

Then she got thrown into Leo, who got thrown into the wall, as winds started to form in the house, resulting in a tornado looking thing.

"I think it worked!" Leo yelled over the noise.

"I hope so!" Piper yelled back.

The winds stopped and standing in the middle of the hallway was Cole.

"Damn it," Piper said, getting up and walking over to him. "You're not the right guy."

Cole looked around. "Why am I here?"

"She summoned for the demon she seeks," Leo said, raising his eyebrows. "Honey, were you thinking of Cole when you said the spell?"

"Well, I was wishing that he would shimmer Phoebe here so she could write a spell for me," Piper said, sighing. At Leo's look, she added, "I can try again."

Leo nodded as Cole shimmered away.

Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing all of her attention on bringing Michael to her, so he wouldn't kill her sisters. She kept her eyes closed as she tried again. "I call upon the ancient power, in this place and in this hour, to send to me the demon I seek. So I can vanquish him and let there be peace."

The winds started to pick up again, and Piper was once again thrown backwards into a table, and Leo was thrown into the wall again.

The winds stopped and Michael looked around. "What am I doing here?"

Piper threw the potion to Leo, who was now standing. "Vanquish him!" she yelled, wincing.

Leo looked worried, but threw the potion at Michael, who erupted into flames.

Leo looked back at Piper, who was starting to go pale. He ran over to her and saw that a broken piece of the table stabbed her in the back. "Oh god. Piper."

"Call Cole. He'll shimmer us to the hospital," Piper said, wincing and gasping for breath.

Leo thought for a moment and realized that the closet phone was in the kitchen. "I'm not leaving you alone, Piper."

Piper looked up at him. "Leo, you have to. I'll die if you don't. And then we'll lose our alone time," she said, smiling slightly.

Leo kissed her deeply and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the cordless phone. Then he ran back to Piper. "Cole, can you get us that witch again?"

Cole shimmered next to them, the witch next to him. He smiled. "No problem."

The witch took a velvet bag from her pocket and threw some dust on the two. She turned to Cole, who grabbed her arm and shimmered away.

Leo lifted Piper up off of the broken wood carefully, but Piper still whimpered in pain slightly. Leo set her down carefully on the floor and healed her, sighing in relief when she sat up, smiling at him.

Leo pulled her towards him and held her close, never wanting to let go ever again.

O.O

The next morning Paige smiled at Phoebe.

Phoebe stared at her. "What is it?"

"I just orbed to the bathroom a few minutes ago," Paige said, walking over to her sister.

Phoebe smiled. "Really? Then we can head on home."

Paige nodded and grabbed their things and Phoebe, orbing to the living room.

Leo and Piper were laying on the couch watching TV, Piper halfway laying on Leo. The two looked up at Phoebe and Paige.

"I thought you guys were staying for another week and a half?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.

Paige and Phoebe stared at the two, confused.

"Well, when Paige called Leo to check up on you guys, he said something had happened to you," Phoebe said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, actually, Phoebe, he just sounded pissed, and I told him to calm down, and he told me how good it was to hear my voice, then I asked him why, then he said it was Piper before the line got disconnected," Paige said, looking over at Phoebe.

"Well, what happened?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows.

Piper and Leo glanced at each other before looking back at Phoebe and Paige, smiling.

"We were fighting, and I hung the phone up on Leo," Piper lied. "No big deal."

"Why weren't you home that night? Cole came here to check up on you guys, but the house was empty," Paige said, crossing her arms.

"We were out. Making up," Piper said. Leo kissed her softly.

"Well, what about the morning after?" Phoebe asked, crossing her arms.

"We were sleeping in after staying up all night," Piper said, smirking.

"Ew," Paige said, uncrossing her arms and looking disgusted.

"Paige, I told you that there was nothing to worry about!" Phoebe yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. She looked back at Piper and Leo. "She had a crazy idea that something was wrong here."

"I can't imagine why," Piper said, smirking at Leo, Leo smirking back.

"Well, that was a vacation wasted!" Phoebe yelled, grabbing her things and storming up the stairs, Paige following her.

"I can't believe they bought it," Piper said, looking back at Leo.

Leo kissed her deeply. "You know, I should be worried that you're such a good liar."

"Yes, you should be," Piper said, kissing Leo back deeply before Leo orbed them into their room, onto their bed.

O.O.O.O.O

I think that this was a nice ending. I hope everyone liked the story! After struggling with it, I finally got it done! And, you know what I realized? This story took place over a span of just four days. Weird, huh? About how much stuff can happen in that little amount of time? Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


End file.
